Dear Neji
by ShaneSky
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa menemaninya bertarung, tapi kalau dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyembuhkannya setiap kali dia terluka, aku berdiri di garis depan." -'someone' to Neji Hyuuga WARNING! No pairing inside, this is just about Neji, Neji, Neji, and a lil' part of me:) Dibuat hanya karena mendadak saya kangen cinta pertama saya itu:')
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, Hyuuga, tidak tahukah kau, aku menyukaimu sejak dulu?_

 _Apa byakuganmu itu tidak bisa melihat menembus hatiku?_

 _Dan tahukah kau,_

 _kalau senyumanmu itu lebih efekif dari jyuuken kebangganmu itu_

 _untuk membuat tubuhku tak bisa bergerak.  
_

 _Apa? Kau mau bilang aku gombal?_

 _Tidak._

 _Aku hanya..._

 _menyukaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dear Neji...**

 **Hyuuga Neji and all characters** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is belongs to me**

 **Specially dedicated for my first-anime-crush**

 **^-^ Hope you love it ^-^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak dulu aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh.

Cowok Hyuuga itu. Cowok berambut hitam kecokelatan yang ujungnya selalu diikat. Cowok yang memiliki kemampuan byakugan. Cowok pemilik jurus _jyuuken_ yang legendaris itu. Cowok yang berada di tim 9, tim yang sama dengan si batok kelapa dan si rambut cepol.

Si jenius klan Hyuuga yang telah mencuri perhatianku.

Neji Hyuuga. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat pipiku bersemu merah. Tidak, aku tidak seperti Hinata yang bisa pingsan hanya karena melihat Naruto. Aku bisa bersikap cukup normal di depan orang yang kusukai. Terlalu normal malah, sampai kadang dia tak melihatku ada di dekatnya.

Aku tidak pernah berharap Neji akan menyapaku. Sama sekali tidak. Kau tau kan, bagaimana sikapnya? Dingin sekali. Kurasa hanya manusia-manusia klan Uchiha yang bisa mengalahkan ke- _cool_ -an-nya itu. Hanya anak-anak rookie 9 yang kulihat cukup dekat dengannya, terutama tiga shinobi tim 9—yang sering terlihat menjalankan misi bersamanya. Dengan Hinata yang masih sepupunya pun dia jarang terlihat. Entahlah kalau di rumah klan Hyuuga, mungkin mereka sering bertemu.

Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali terlahir sebagai Hinata.

Atau kalau tidak, sebagai Tenten, atau malah Hanabi. Mereka wanita-wanita yang beruntung bisa sering bersama jeniusku itu. Mereka bisa sering bicara dengannya, menyentuhnya, dan memandanginya sampai puas. Kalau aku, melihatnya sekilas saja sudah bersyukur bukan main.

Aku tidak terobsesi dengannya. Aku hanya menyukainya. Menyukai, menyayangi, mencintai... terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas wajahku sering mendadak bersemu bila ada seseorang di dekatku yang membicarakannya, jadi bersemangat hanya dengan membayangkannya, jarang sekali tidur tanpa memikirkannya, dan tak bisa melewatkan satu hari tanpa tersenyum karena mengingatnya.

Aku selalu mengagumi si jenius itu. Persetan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Iya sih, dia memang ganteng, _cool_ , pintar, dan layak dikagumi bahkan dipuja, tapi siapa yang mau menyukai bocah yang pikirannya hanya tentang balas dendam sepertinya? Untuk _move on_ dari kakaknya pun di tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar salut pada duo Sakura-Naruto yang rela mengejarnya sampai dunia nyaris hancur.

Kembali ke Neji, apa sih yang membuatku sangat menyukainya? Banyak hal, saking banyaknya aku tak bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu. Sebetulnya, aku menyukainya _begitu saja._ Aku melihatnya, dan boom! Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Soal jenius, keren, dan lain-lain itu aku baru menyadarinya setelah beberapa waktu. Dan itu semakin menambah rasa sukaku padanya.

Saat ujian Chunnin, kau ingat kan bagaimana buasnya Neji menghajar Hinata? Di bangku penonton aku juga menyaksikan itu. Aku bangga sekali, sekaligus takut. Aku takut Neji melukai Hinata. Dan rasa takut itu semakin besar saat Naruto memukulnya di Ujian Tahap Kedua. Untunglah dia tidak apa-apa, hanya memar sedikit. Perawat jaga memberitahuku kalau Neji hanya perlu sedikit istirahat. Aku ingin sekali menjenguknya, bilang padanya kalau dia harus berusaha lebih keras di ujian Chunnin yang akan datang, tapi saat aku tiba di kamarnya, dia sedang termenung menatap jendela. Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang takdir, tentang Naruto, lalu tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum, dengan sinar matahari sore menimpa wajahnya.

Di ambang pintu tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya, dia tak perlu motivasi dariku untuk bangkit.

 **A/N :**

 **Salam sayang dari Shane :)**

 **Shane kangen berat sama mr Hyuuga yang satu ini, dan berhubung dia adalah cinta pertama Shane maka fic ini lebih ke** ***coret*harapan*coret* khayalan Shane seandainya Shane tinggal di Konoha. Genrenya drama, karena yah... ini bukan romance. Maybe a lil' comedy and friendship, but no romance. Shane muak dengan cinta *mendadakbaper***

 **Budayakan review setelah membaca ^-^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

_Menunggu itu membosankan,_

 _tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau yang kutunggu itu kau.  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Dear Neji..."**

 **Hyuuga Neji and all characters** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is belongs to me**

 **Specially dedicated for my first-anime-crush**

 **^-^ Hope you love it ^-^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke Uchiha kabur dari desa.

Lima shinobi mengejarnya pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan sebelum ANBU sempat bertindak. Neji tentu saja ada diantara kelima shinobi itu. Dia mana mau membiarkan teman-temannya berjuang tanpa mengajaknya.

Aku cemas sekali saat mendengar kabar itu.

Pertama, aku mencemaskan Sasuke. Walaupun si Uchiha itu menyebalkan dan aku kurang menyukainya, tetap saja itu membuatku khawatir. Bagaimana kalau Uchiha itu mati di tengah jalan? Siapa yang akan meneruskan klan Uchiha kalau bukan dia? Kakaknya? Kakaknya bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kelihatan. Kabarnya, kakaknya bergabung dengan organisasi kriminal—namanya Akatsuki, kalau tidak salah.

Kedua, aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Neji. Aku takut sekali. Mereka bahkan tidak tau musuh apa yang akan mereka hadapi, dan mereka masih GENNIN! Aku tau bocah Nara yang kepalanya seperti nanas itu jenius level akut—IQ-nya diatas 200, kudengar—tapi yang lainnya? Tidak, aku seharusnya tidak boleh meremehkan mereka. Mereka kuat. Mereka shinobi Konoha dengan tekad api yang membara! Mereka akan membawa pulang Sasuke! Setidaknya, begitu yang dikatakan Lee padaku.

Ucapan Lee sedikit menenangkanku, setidaknya sampai beberapa hari kemudian.

Para Jounin kembali dari pengejaran Sasuke. Beberapa diantara mereka menggotong tandu yang diatasnya berbaring tubuh-tubuh yang terluka parah. Aku yang saat itu sedang menemani pamanku berjaga di gerbang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bocah Nara-berkepala-nanas ada di salah satu tandu, lalu Chouji, Lee (kapan bocah itu pergi?), bocah yang memelihara Akamaru—dan bahkan Akamaru juga luka! Astaga, jahat betul orang-orang itu—dan...

Jantungku serasa berhenti saat melihat Neji. Tubuhnya penuh luka, berdarah-darah... dan ekpresinya begitu tenang. Tuhan, ini tidak seperti yang kutakutkan, kan? Kuharap tidak, semoga tidak. Neji kuat, kan? Neji tidak mungkin mati, kan? Aku menahan tangis berlari-lari kecil menyusul para jounin yang membawa tandu itu ke rumah sakit.

Minggu-minggu yang menegangkan saat Neji belum sadar juga dari komanya. Setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri ke rumah sakit, mengganti bunga di sebelah tempat tidurnya, menunggunya membuka mata... aku benar-benar berdoa dia akan sadar dan sembuh. Kadang aku bertemu teman-temannya—Sakura yang juga datang hampir setiap hari jadi mengenalku, begitu juga dengan Ino, dia gadis yang menyenangkan meskipun agak sok—dan para suster juga terbiasa dengan kemunculanku. Tapi Neji belum sadar juga. Aku sudah takut sekali. Maka bayangkan saja betapa leganya aku saat di hari kunjunganku yang entah-keberapa, Neji akhirnya membuka mata.

Aku nyaris menjerit, namun sebelum Neji sadar sepenuhnya, aku sudah berlari keluar, memanggil perawat dan... pulang. Bagiku, yang terpenting adalah Neji sudah sadar, yang berarti ketakutan terbesarku tidak jadi nyata. Aku pulang sambil bersenandung di sepanjang jalan.

Besoknya, aku tidak menjenguk Neji di kamarnya. Aku hanya bertanya pada perawat yang sedang bertugas dan, karena dia bilang Neji Hyugga dalam kondisi baik serta hanya perlu waktu untuk pemulihan, aku mengucapkan terimakasih lalu keluar dari rumah sakit.

Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku sedang latihan di hutan, Neji muncul entah darimana. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup sehat, perbannya juga sudah dilepas semua. Apa aku gugup? Ya, saking gugupnya kunai yang kulempar jadi meleset jauh dan nyaris mengenainya. Untung saja dia sigap menangkis kunai-ku. Lalu tanpa menoleh ke arahku dia melempar balik kunai-ku seraya mengatakan harusnya aku lebih hati-hati. Dan dia berjalan pergi.

Oh, ya ampun.

 **A/N :**

 **Ceritanya kependekan kah? Terlalu banyak narasi dan gaada dialog? Yah, maapkan Shane :")**

 **Fic ini menggunakan sudut pandang Shane sebagai 'seseorang yang suka sama Neji tapi cuma berani stalking dari jauh tanpa berani ngajak ngobrol'. Anggaplah 'aku' ini sebagai sosok yang terselubung dalam bayangan(?). Only stalk but have no bravery to talk. Karena yah... memang begitulah keadaannya :)**

 **Budayakan review setelah membaca ^-^)/**


End file.
